Mountain Peeks the Limit
by Lupiya Salmar
Summary: HPLotRElerossë Tinehtelë or Harry Potter has been sent to live with Haldir of Lorien after his fathers dies. When the fellowshiip arrive in Lothlorien, who is to say he can't go with them?


"Haldir? May I go too?"

"NO. How many times must I tell you this?"

"But I was really good! You promised that I could go with you sometime!"

"Well not THIS time!"

"Why not?"

"Harold, just go back to the talan."

Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lorien, was not one to loose his temper. However, things had changed this past year and he was as ready to blow as wind was. It had all started during the Winter solstice of the year before- rather, when the annoying child Harold was born.

Harold was only half elven, so of course he would be expected to choose immortal or mortal life by the time he turns 16. However, that wouldn't be for another 4 years and 6 until Haldir would be rid of him. Harold was not his child, god forbid that, but the child of Lenwë Tinehtelë and Enelya Tinehtelë. Both went more by their man names than elf though so they would be better known as James and Lily Potter.

Lily Potter, formerly Lily Evans, was a human and a wizard. That is why Lenwë fell so in love, to Haldir anyway, he was drawn to such grace that a female magic user displayed. Lily and James lived many years amongst the elves of Lorien. However, it was not meant to last. Lily had been first to fall.

Her magic collapsed on itself when she was struck with a terrible disease that was unknown to even Lady Galadriel. It had been a slow death and her child had only been 4 years of age at the time and her marriage but 5 centuries. She left her husband alone to take care of the child, not knowing he too was fading.

James death had been even slower than his lovers had been. For all his years he suffered of bronchiectasis, a disease caused from an infected inhalation of orc poison fumes during his childhood. He had finally fallen last winter solstice leaving his child alone. The Lady would not stand for a child orphaned on her lands. The boy was lucky.

Lady Galadriel and her beloved Lord Celeborn had named Haldir, much to his displeasure, the boy's new guardian. At least until they could find Gandalf, as the boy WAS his grandson. This still left Haldir the responsibility of a child though, and his brothers found it quite amusing to watch him struggle to get the boy to respect him. What he Haldir just didn't get was that he was fighting with a 12-year-old, hot headed elfling- wizard.

Now, back to Harold himself. The boy's elven name was Elerossë Tinehtelë. After his mother's death, he made it known he would rather be called Harold or Harry than his elven name because it was his way of grieving for his human mother. Now that his father had died, it was all but a requirement to be called Elerossë.

They were currently in heated discussion of whether Elerossë was to go back to their talan while Haldir went on duty. The true problem in this matter was that Haldir had promised the elfling that he could come on the next scouting if he was good. He had hoped that he had forgotten or given up but it was apparent that Elerossë hadn't.

"The Lady has asked me to go to them specifically, they are REAL outsiders and for all we know they are orcs or even nazgul!" Haldir's tone was harsh and he paid no heed when the boy flinched. He would have to become a man some day and there was no better time than now. Haldir lifted his hand and pointed firmly at the tree.

Elerossë glared at him but left. Haldir gave a sigh and began to trek down through the trees to his comrades who all looked agitated at his lateness. It was a joke amongst the Marchwardens that their leader had been given the duty of raising a child not his own.

Haldir was not fond of elflings, he made that quite clear in how he treated the boy. Rúmil was so much more fit for the job of child rearing, Haldir bet that as soon as his second youngest brother turned his century of marriage, he would get whatever elf maid he could to give him babies.

"You have finally made it, brother," an amused Orophin said gleefully, clearly excited at the aspect of a real mission. Several others snickered, having seen the little argument from afar with their keen elven eyes. It had been the challenge of most elves in Lorien to see what made the Marchwarden tick and it was greatly entertaining now that they had found someone to anger him.

With a few well-placed sniffs, Haldir led the lot through the forests to where they were to meet the intruders, Orophin on his right and Rúmil on his left.

Elerossë watched from the tree tops as his guardian and the others headed out. There was no _way_ Haldir was leaving him behind. Elerossë was not the best fighter in the world, but he was not horrible like his grandfather who missed the entire bulls-eye by yard. In fact, Elerossë prided himself in being nearly as good as Legolas, whom he had seen in the Archery fields once when he was a child. Of course, he also believed himself to be an adult now. After all, if he wasn't who would be the mature one in Haldir's talan?

Elerossë walked through air as he went from old birch tree to old birch tree and was quite pleased that none of his guardian's troop had even thought they heard him. One point to Elerossë, negative gazillion to Haldir. It was quite obvious that Elerossë had no liking for the Marchwarden. It probably had something to do with the mad elf trying to but his nappies on backward as a baby but that aside… Haldir acted like a pompous ponce the way he would sniff in disdain, turn up his nose. It was all such an annoying display of arrogance and it made Elerossë ill to the stomach.

The group below him stopped as one and Harry nearly fell in surprise as he thought they might have finally caught on to him but then he spotted the aim of their mission. The elves all hid themselves, behind trees, rocks or in the bushes it did not matter for they blended so well.

Just ahead a group of people were making their way, slowly, through Lorien. The group contained a dwarf, an elf, whom Elerossë realized with joy was Legolas, 4 hobbits and two men. Taking a closer look at the men, Elerossë felt excitement bubble through him. It was Strider! Though he looked a little worse for wear but the same Strider.

Strider, also known as Aragorn, had traveled to Lorien many a time in Elerossë's younger days and had never felt that he was too important to play with little Elerossë the Half Elven. He had been like a godfather or an uncle when he had been around. However, it had been years since his last visit and man did change.

Opening his ears a bit more, Elerossë listened to what was being said, making sure not to make any noise or he would attract the attention of the Marchwardens. He could hear heavy breathing, clearly from the dwarf and mentally giggled at what the oaf was saying.

"Stay close young hobbits!" The dwarf's whisper was more like a loud grunt, "They say there's a great sorceress livin' in these woods."

'Too true' Elerossë thought, 'and two sorcerers!' he added as an after thought, thinking of himself and Lord Celeborn.

"An Elf-witch" The dwarf continued, hugging his axe closer to his armored chest. "Of Terrible Power. All who look upon 'er, fall under her spell are never seen again."

Elerossë cocked his head, blood rushing through him at the feeling of exhilaration at being able to stay so far in the game still. It confused him, though, when the hobbit with dark hair started looking around as if hearing things. 'Poor thing,' Elerossë pitied. 'That mean old dwarf is scaring the little guy to pieces.' A few more steps and something hit Elerossë like a rock. He could sense something evil. Something that hung around the hobbits neck. He had to stop himself from leaning forward in curiosity.

"Well," Continued the dwarf and turned to look at the little men. "Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Elerossë had to stifle a giggle at the next few phrases. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" When the dwarf turned back around he found and arrow stuck right in front of his nose.

"We could shoot the dwarf in our sleep, he breathes so loudly." Haldir stepped forward as the other Marchwardens held the company at arrow point. He sounded particularly stuck up with those choice words but Elerossë found he agreed with him for once. Never had he thought a creature able to another's breathing from a mile away but now, he wasn't quite sure.

"_Haldir of Lorien_." Aragorn said first. "_We come here for help._" Elerossë wondered briefly why Aragorn was speaking Sindarian but shrugged it off. Aragorn gave a glance at his friends and finished, "_We need your protection._" The dwarf then said, rather loudly.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous, we should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Once again, Haldir stuck his nose in the air. "Come. She is waiting."

Elerossë felt his heart dampen. Whatever it was that was going on, Haldir was not going to make it a public statement. Without realizing it, he sighed gruffly. The next moment he was pulled down from the tree, hard, and pushed to the ground by his guardian.

Everyone else who had been prepared for an attack started to chuckle, at least the Marchwardens, at Elerossë's misfortune and Haldir's irritation.

"_I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE TALAN!_" He shouted in Sindarian, blushing in embarrassment as his brothers began mocking him to each other. "That isn't helping!" He hissed at them and Rúmil replied in fake surprise. "We were supposed to help?" he turned to Orophin. "You hear that, Phin? We're supposed to help make Hal's life more difficult. C'mon." The two smirked and Elerossë found himself being hauled off by the two. "Elerossë, you'll have to tell us everything on how you manage to piss our brother off."

Behind an angry looking Haldir, Aragorn started. "Elerossë? You have grown, elfling!" He nudged Legolas in the side. "Legolas, do you not remember the little elfling who came to the range and almost beat you in archery. You said it was 7 year olds luck, did you not?" Legolas gave a tinkering laugh and nodded in remembrance. The others all seemed confused.

The brothers let Elerossë go as the attention on them was weighing. Haldir's attention, however, was trained directly on Elerossë. Elerossë gave an audible gulp and backed away a bit.

"I told you to stay in the talan." Haldir's voice was hard and reprimanding. Elerossë was in BIG trouble this time, but must he make it in front of Aragorn? How embarrassing. But then, it came to realization that he had always embarrassed Haldir, disrespecting him, not doing as he was told, making him into a mockery.

"You deliberately disobeyed me. The Lady place you in my care and you are NOT to be seen nor heard! If these," he waved at the group, "had been nazgul on orders of Sauron, you would have been dead, in so doing I would be in trouble myself!"

Elerossë looked down. No one was laughing anymore.

"You are coming with me to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to have a long chat about you new living conditions because I have had enough of this foolishness!" He grabbed Elerossë by the back of his collar and marched onward. Never had Elerossë suffered such a humiliation as to be carried in such away to the Lord and Lady. But worst of all, he was light enough for that to be done with ease. It was a blow to his pride that he weighed as much as a feather.

The look on Haldir's face though was the worst of all. He had tormented the Marchwarden to the point he had given it up and now Elerossë would probably be sent to live as an outcast, whether Lady Galadriel wished so or not.

Frodo watched with severe sympathy, as the young elf was drug away. He didn't think elves could be so mean to their own children. As though reading his mind Aragorn said with a trace of concern.

"Why is Haldir has guardianship over Elerossë? Why does he man handle the boy so?"

The elf that had been to the left of Haldir spoke up. " You have not heard, Strider?" Aragorn shook his head negatively. "No, I have not. What is it that you speak?"

"Elerossë's father died, you know, Lenwë. His illness got the best of him this last winter solstice. "

Aragorn looked pain stricken and the other members of the fellowship looked on in pity at their friend's loss. "But why in the name of Gondor did Haldir get custody?"

"It was to be but a temporary arrangement but I guess temporary is too long." Orophin said joining the conversation solemnly.

The time it took to get the tree Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stayed seemed to be twice as long and Elerossë had not lifted his gaze from the ground. He was dropped unexpectedly when they reached the flight of stairs and made to walk on his own. Once they reached the top, the fellowship gazed around in awe.

The Marchwardens had left long before reaching the tree and only the guests and Haldir and Elerossë were before the Lord and Lady. The royals slowly stepped forward, glowing an eerie blue light that only they could give at such radiance.

"Eight that are here yet nine there were that set out from Rivendell." Lord Celeborn said calmly, eyeing the fellowship carefully while his wife stared each in the eye, speaking with no words. "Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

Aragorn, whose head had dipped in shame, looked up a small bit and his eyes met Lady Galadriel's. She looked through him sadly. "He has fallen into shadow." She whispered and a breeze came through the tree, swaying her hair a nay bit.

Elerossë's eyes widened and he broke from the grip Haldir had on his shoulder and ran down the passageway. Tears were blinding him and he nearly tripped ungracefully in his pain. He did not go to his room in Haldir's talan but the talan that had belonged to his parents. He felt safe there. It was a place he could go if he felt the pain of loss and be comforted in the familiarity.

Haldir cursed mentally at having let the elfling escape but when he made to go after him Lord Celeborn stopped him. "Halt Haldir. For I believe there is a time for us to talk about a few things with this-" he glanced from the exit to the fellowship. "New event."

Aragorn felt slight anger well up. Lord Celeborn was talking of Gandalf's death as though it were simply inconvenience that they would have to fix up in a jiffy. When had the lord of Lorien turned to such a cruel man?

"I hope you may rest peacefully, my guests," Lady Galadriel whispered to them as they made to leave.

"Aragorn, Legolas, stay with us for this meeting if you will." Lord Celeborn called to the two before making his way to the council room. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and followed Haldir and the Lord and Lady. Once seating themselves in chairs, the rest of the council entered. Not the entire council as was in Rivendell but the council of Lorien.

"Haldir, would you please explain your reasoning for wishing to no longer partake in the guardianship of Elerossë Tinehtelë before the council?" Lady Galadriel still spoke in her soft voice, pale features looking depressed.

"Yes my lady." Haldir stood and looked around the room. There were only a few elves bar Aragorn. "Tinehtelë has been a mockery of me since he was placed in my care. I mean no offence to you, my lord and lady." Here he bowed slightly to Celeborn and Galadriel. "But you have made a mistake placing him in my care." He sat and there were a few murmurs between whoever was present.

"We will not force the child on you, Haldir." Celeborn spoke calmly though his eyes showed that he was going through a great deal of inner turmoil. "But we have not another who can be spared their time. That is why we have summoned you, Legolas of Mirkwood and Aragorn the Ranger. Would either of you be able to take the child until his coming of age?"

Aragorn frowned and Legolas looked horrified at the idea. "My Lady and Lord," He said shakily. "Though greatly honored that you have considered myself and Aragorn as worthy guardians, we cannot for we have both pledged to stand by Frodo on his journey to rid the world of the Ring."

Galadriel and Celeborn nodded and a look of pain passed through Galadriel's eyes. Celeborn stood sharply and called for the end of the meeting. Aragorn stood before Lord Celeborn now, and asked tentatively, "What will become of Elerossë?"

"I am saddened to inform you, Aragorn," Lord Celeborn spoke slowly and deliberately as though he was pained by what would become of the boy. "He will have to be cast out." Aragorn did not like the sound of that. When an elf was cast out of an elven city, which was the case if there were no candidates to rear it, it would surely die.

"There must be something-" Aragorn started but Celeborn cut him off.

"There is, but it will be just as bad. We may allow him to live in the city but he will have to do so on his own. We may do no more." And Lord Celeborn left, swiftly and quietly after his wife who had already gone.

Elerossë watched as the sun rose through the trees of Lothlorien. He had stayed in his parents old Talan and he knew he would not return to the other he had stayed in. Elerossë had no belongings in the talan of Haldir. He had burnt everything but the clothes on his back after his father's death. He had but two and they were not items.

His owl, Hedwig, who his mother had given to him at 3 years of age, telling him that she was a wizards owl and the same age as him while kissing him softly on the nose. Her white plumage set her apart from all other owls and she would not be one to miss.

His other companion was his stallion, Maglor. Maglor meant tango in Elvish and the bay colored Friesian had been with him since he was 8. His father had given him the stallion and the horse would bite anyone whom dared o harm him. Once Maglor had taken a chink of hair from Haldir's scalp, leaving him a bald spot for a year. Now that he thought of it, it was as though his parents had both left part of themselves with him like they knew they would be leaving him alone soon to face the world himself.

The sun was fully up now and Elerossë had to scowl at his getting lost in thought. If he did not hurry, Aragorn's group would leave without him. Of course, they didn't know he was coming at all. He had it all planned out. They were planning on crossing to the Eastern Shores and heading through the marshlands. Maglor was a tall horse, he was sure that he could make it across the river if the found a slow current.

Climbing over the window, Elerossë shoved off and landed softly on his feet below, no one was around. He whistled a high note that was too high for elf or man to hear and he waited. There was silence for a bit until the soft hoof beats echoed through the clearing. A smile graced Elerossë's lips as his handsome bay horse came cantering at him. With not so much as a saddle or rope, Elerossë leapt upon the Friesian's back before it could stop and they were off.

Elerossë could live off the land for as long as needed and his horse could provide him the heat he needed at night. There was plenty of grass last he check in Middle-Earth so Maglor too would feast off the land. As Elerossë neared the river where the fellowship would be casting off, he slowed Maglor down to a quick walk. He gave the horse a pat on the neck and bent low to whisper in his ear.

"We'll have to be quick, Maglor. Aragorn and his friends will be going through rough currents. Can you handle it, boy?" The horse bobbed its head up and down nearly unseating Elerossë. Pushing himself back up from where he slid down the neck, Elerossë urged his steed onward. He listened as the sounds of chatter came through the brush.

It was Aragorn and Frodo. The hobbit must have felt small than an ant compared to the statues of the Kings Gateway. The waters were harsh and looked downright deadly in some areas and Elerossë hoped he could avoid them. Once he saw they were through the gateway, he urged Maglor onward. As Elerossë trotted down the embankment, he found a slower current just a bit ahead. There was a catch though, as always. It was 10 feet deep at the shallowest.

Dismounting, Elerossë stepped cautiously into the water. Maglor followed, keeping close as to supply a fist full of mane to keep him afloat. Elerossë instinctively reached out with toes to push off the bottom but found nothing and nearly sank below the surface. As they swam through, Elerossë learned but one thing. Just because a river looks calm, doesn't mean it IS calm.

It did not take long for Elerossë to weaken and his legs felt ready to hang limp in their sockets, but he pushed on knowing he was sure to meet a bone crushing death if he did otherwise. It was not until he was trying to force his way to a block of land that he realized his stupidity. He was in clear sight! How was he to follow them until it was too late for them to turn him back, if he got caught?

The Valor, apparently, had blessed him as he found that the fellowship had already started to set up camp, their bags were lying about, but had abruptly left. Once he was finally able to touch the sandy ground, he heaved himself onto the bank. His body was nearly nub from the freezing waters and he gave an involuntary shiver. Elerossë pulled his body up from the ground and started moving about. There was no time getting comfortable and he wanted to know what was going on.

Unfortunately, Maglor would be a problem in these woods, the ground was littered with twigs and leaves that could snap and crunch loud enough for an entire forest to hear. The moment he entered, Elerossë pulled his bow and arrows more onto his back, prepared for anything. Anything but a Gondor horn.

Elerossë had been keeping his ears wide open and the sound was ringing in his eardrums over and over again. Elerossë leapt over the leaves and sticks to where the noise had come from and felt ill at what he smelt. Orcs. It had to be a hundred of them marching over the land. Searching for the one who had blown the horn of Gondor, Elerossë hid behind the trees. Most of the orcs had passed and another breed entirely had started marching down the slopes, Uruk-hai. A stench of blood and smoke came from them, combined with vomit and sweat. All in all, it wasn't exactly sweet.

Elerossë then saw him, the blonde one called Boromir, blowing his horn weakly now with an arrow in his shoulder. There was so much spilt blood, still coming pouring from his wounds, and the heads and other scattered body parts of orcs lay with guts sprayed out. Elerossë felt ever so squeamish at that moment. He was frozen by the shock of seeing a real battlefield, real dead bodies.

The sound of an arrow being released brought him to his senses. Boromir managed to block this one with his sword but left his side open for an Uruk-hai to slash at him. Drawing his bow, Elerossë aimed his arrow so very tenderly, shaking with sickness, but when he let it go, it hit the Uruk-hai straight in the back of the neck and through to the front. It screeched for a few moments, falling to the ground to writhe as it suffocated.

Elerossë's heart fluttered and he realized that he couldn't just hide in the brush any longer, not now that he gave away his being there. Quickly, he sent a flock of arrows to hit several of the creatures and was amazed as it got easier and easier until he wasn't even trying. Boromir still had to defend himself and, much to Elerossë's surprise, two hobbits had joined the fray. Unfortunately they were unable to hold their own.

Elerossë made to send several arrows at the Uruk-hai that had started to heave the little men over their shoulders but a snarl behind him snapped him from his aim and instead it hit the ground a few feet away. It had to be the largest two-legged creature that Elerossë had ever seen. Without a word, it drew a sword and swung at his head.

Yelping, Elerossë winced as the blade just missed his scalp. He scurried away from the brush, several more swipes nearly skinning him. The other Uruk-hai seemed to have passed but this one was just persistent. Boromir would be of no help to him at the moment, he was sitting with three arrows sticking out of his chest, breathing heavily. The man would almost certainly die.

Elerossë grabbed a small dagger that lay in one of the uruk-hai's mangled body and leapt up to his feet. If he was going to die, it would be straight backed and proud like his father would have wanted too. Not on the ground and groveling. Squeezing his eyes shut he slammed it down into the orcish creature and heard it scream. He relaxed thinking he'd one and it would just fall backward but it didn't

The Uruk-hai barked out a strangled laugh and slammed its scabbard against Elerossë's head, knocking him clear across the clearing into a tree. It advanced, limping with its injury, until it could have easily kicked him, but it didn't. Instead, it removed a bow from its shoulder and aimed in between Elerossë's eyes. Delirious and frightened stiff, Elerossë couldn't move. Would he be seeing his parents soon?

The arrow was cocked and it was too close for him to dodge, he could only sit and wait for his death. He heard it moving in the string and then- a thud and grappling echoed through the area, and a strangled scream. Eyes wide, Elerossë found himself in the presence of Aragorn. He was panting, looking as bloody as his victim whose head was several feet from the rest of its body.

Elerossë couldn't breathe. He was too frozen with terror and suddenly, he felt himself go numb. Looking around Aragorn, Boromir had sunken into a lying position, preparing himself for death. Scrambling to his feet, he ran to the son of the steward of Gondor. Aragorn was seemingly unable to move anything but his eyes as he looked at the man he called friend.

Elerossë had started shaking, not having truly been ready to witness the soul of another passing on to the next world. He heard Aragorn kneel next to them both and the heavy grunts of the dwarf behind them. "You can help him, Elerossë." Aragorn whispered. "You can help him, you must search quickly in yourself for the strength to heal him." Aragorn's voice cracked.

"I can't!" Elerossë choked, tears pouring in rivers as Boromir's eyes started dull. The pain was growing, was this what it felt like, to actually see a man die? He hadn't seen his father pass on, the elf maids hadn't let him even see the body. They burnt the body as was ceremonial. Not even to the burial had he been allowed. He knew what happened now but he wished he didn't! He wanted this man who probably had a family, brothers and sisters and a mother and father.

Then, as if he something inside him were caught on a hook, he felt something powerful being pulled from him, from his very soul. It burst from him and into Boromir's wound. The arrows still lodged in his flesh pulled out and he seemed frozen in pain or having already fallen into shadows.

A moment later, breath came to the man in a shuddering gasp, it was spine shuddering chill that spiraled up Elerossë's back and he found himself feeling weak with emotion and energy drain. The swimming against the tides, the emotional distress of everything that happened in these past18 hours seemed o fall down on him.

Completely exhausted, Elerossë slid to the ground and watched Boromir sit up wincing as he felt the wounds Elerossë had not healed. Aragorn pulled him up against him and cradled the boy a bit, causing a sort of peace to echo in the clearing. "You crazy elfling." Was all Elerossë heard before he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
